Senior Year
by strawberry4life
Summary: It's back to school time! Witness as Anthony, Kalel, Ian, Melanie and all their friends go through their last year of high school. Will things go as smoothy as they hope or with there be a bump or two in the road? Kalanthony&Melian Mostly. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Introduction

_**Hello all of my viewers! I'm starting another story but this will be a bit different... Ian, Melanie, Anthony, Kalel and all their friends are In HS... Joey, Ingrid, Luke, Meghan, Jimmy... all of them.**_

_**Hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to let me know how you think it was :D**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_

* * *

It was back to school and all the students are back. Including seniors Anthony Padilla, Kalel Cullen, Ian Hecox, Melanie Moat, Joey Graceffa, Jimmy Wong, Ingrid Nilsen, Luke Conard, Meghan Camarena, Sawyer Hartman and all the other students going back with them.

Anthony Padilla - Jock. Captain of the Football Team. Tall. Popular. Dating Kalel Cullen. Best Friends with Ian Hecox. Coolest Couple in School. Straight A's. 18-Years-Old.

Kalel Cullen - Jock. On the Cheerleading Squad. Popular. Dating Anthony Padilla. Best Friends with Melanie Moat. Coolest Couple in School. Straight A's. 17-Years-Old.

Ian Hecox - Jock. Quarterback on the Football Team. Popular Dating Melanie Moat. Best Friends with Anthony Padilla. Also known as the other Coolest Couple in School. Good but not great grades. 18-Years-Old.

Melanie Moat - Jock. Also on the Cheerleading Squad. Popular. Dating Ian Hecox. Best Friends with Kalel Cullen. Also know as the other Coolest Couple in School. Straight A's. 17-Years-Old.

Joey Graceffa - Jock. On the Basketball Team. Popular. Single. Best Friends with Meghan Camerena and Luke Conard. Good but not great grades. 17-Years-Old.

Meghan Camerena - Jock. Captain of the Volleyball Team. Popular. Single. Best Friends with Joey Graceffa and Ingrid Nilsen. Straight A's. 17-Years-Old.

Jimmy Wong - Jock. On the Baseball Team. Popular. Single. No Best Friend but has really Close and Great Friends. Not the best grades. 18-Years-Old.

Ingrid Nilsen - Jock. Co-Captain of the Volleyball Team. Popular. Single. Best Friends with Meghan Camerena. Straight A's. 18-Years-Old.

Luke Conard - Jock. On the Basketball Team. Popular. Single. Best Friends with Joey Graceffa. Straight B's. 19-Years-Old

Sawyer Hartman - Jock. Captain of the Basketball Team. Single. No Best Friend but has really Close and Great Friends. Straight A's. 18-Years-Old.

Those are 10 of the 500 Seniors. They are in a ride of year with all the testing and events... Will they be able to survive it or not be able to handle it?

* * *

**hope you have a good idea on who everyone plays and how their life may be... no excuse me while I go write this down somewhere so i don't screw up my own story XD**

**also, they are all really good friends... really close :D they go back all the way to elementary school. :D**

**and yes, i know Sawyer has a GF in real life but i'm too lazy to do any more... XD**


	2. Gettin' Ready For School

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing excpect made up characters**_

_**I know a lot of people were probably not expecting to see Anthony and Ian to be 'cool' or playing sports since I remember Anthony saying he didn't really like sports but hey... it's always good to see something different. They only I really kept real was the fact that Ingrid and Luke, Meghan and Jimmy are no long dating or ever were dating. **_

_**this chapter is Anthony and Kalel's view on how they spend the time before school starts at 7:30... i'm not going to bother writing everyones because it will just be repetitive and i don't want to bore you with that...**_

_**Enough with my rambling, enjoy the chapter! XD**_

* * *

Anthony's P.O.V.

I groan as I hear my alarm clock beeping next to my ear. I reach my hand over to turn it off. I turn my head to see the time. 6:40 am. It's too early. I hear my phone buzz next to my ear. I sit up and pick it up. I smile when I see Kalel's face on the screen, it's my background photo. There is a text from her.

_'Hey babe! Just checking to make sure you're up and not late to the first day of school like last year.' _I chuckled and kept reading. _'Anyways, come by around 7:15. I'll be ready by then. I love you!_

_XX Kalel'_

I replied back to her. Kalel and I met back in the 3rd grade. She really didn't have any friends and I would always see her playing with her Superman Action Figure. I thought she was really cute but I didn't have the guts to speak to her. It wasn't until my best friend Ian helped me boost up my confidence and I talked to her a few days before the third grade ended. I owed him so much after that. I helped him get his girlfriend, Melanie Moat. I would see him drooling over her in class back in fifth grade. Kalel and I would try not to laugh at him.

Melanie was an exchanged student from New Jersey. She moved here to California in fifth grade. Kalel and her became best friends really quickly and she talked to her and asked her about Ian. Turns out, Melanie really liked him and they got together. It's been many years since fifth grade and they're still going strong after so long.

Anyways, back to Kalel. Kalel and I got together in seventh grade after Ian and I were over her house, having a hang-out. She was talking to Melanie about it while Ian and I went downstairs to get something. We heard them through the door. After I told her I heard them, she got really embarrassed and didn't talk to me for a bit. I finally got hold of her after with the help of Melanie's phone. I just spoke to her and told her how much I liked her. From that point on, Kalel and I have been together and I never told anyone this but... I fall in love with her more and more everyday.

I hear my alarm go off again and I fall off my bed from how much it startled me. "Shit." I said looking at the clock. It was almost 7. I got to stop day-dreaming...

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

I managed to take a five minutes shower and now I am in the kitchen having a bowl of cereal and texting Kalel. I look up to see my 12-yer-old brother, Kevin, come into the kitchen. He walked over to the cupboards and grabbed a bowl. He pulled out the LuckyCharms and grabbed a spoon. He walked over to where I was and took the milk and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Kev." I said.

"Hey Anthony. You're awake this time." He said.

I rolled my eyes. I guess Kalel told him about that. I finished my cereal and placed it in the sink. I walked passed Kevin and ruffled his hair. I started laughing when he yelled at me.

"BYE MOM!" I called out, grabbing my backpack and keys. I walked out the door and over to my car. I get in and drive to Kalel's house.

Kalel's P.O.V.

I managed to wake up about 10 minutes before my alarm woke me up. It is now 6:30 and I just got out of the shower. I'm really tired considering I was texting Anthony and Melanie almost all night. I turn on my blow-dryer and dry my long, brown hair.

~~~~~20 Minutes Later~~~~~

In the past 20 minutes, I texted my boyfriend Anthony and my best friend Melanie telling her to meet us in the front with her boyfriend, Ian. I finished blow-drying my hair and put on a really cute, girly outfit but aunt got my when she went to Japan and a pair of wedged sandles that matched them perfectly. I put on my make-up, not a lot but some eyeline, mascara and some lip gloss. I put on my earings, bracelet and necklace.

I walked out of my bathroom and grabbed my bag. I walked down the stairs and dropped it on the dining room table on my way to the kitchen. I see my dad in there, reading the newspaper.

I walk over to him and kiss his cheek. "Morning daddy."

"Morning princess. Is Anthony or Melanie picking you up?" He asked, turning the page.

"Anthony. He should be here soon." I said, grabbing an orange and throwing it up in the air, catching it as it came back down.

He nodded and took out his wallet. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to me. "Here, for lunch if you and your friends go out."

I smiled and took it. "Thanks daddy."

He smiled and stood up, bringing his cup and bowl to the sink. He walked back over to me and kissed me on my head. "No problem baby girl."

I hear my phone buzz on the counter so I pick it up. I smile and my dad takes notice.

"Lover boy?" My dad jokes. I nod and giggle. My dad doesn't know I know this but... him, my mom and my brother all hoped Anthony and I would get together... You should of seen their reactions when I told them...

"Anthony's here. Bye daddy." I kissed him on the cheek one last time before grabbing my bag and running out of the house to see Anthony.

I get into the car and kiss Anthony's cheek. "Hey babe. You're not late this time." I said, joking about the second part of my sentence.

He rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too 'Lel. Ready?"

I nodded. "Let's go to school!" I said with joking excitement.

Anthony chuckled and we went on our way to high school.

* * *

_**I honestly have no idea why it took me so long to write this... it doesn't seem like much considering it's over 1,000 words... which is nothing now that i think about it :/**_

_**anyways, hope you enjoyed! feel free to join the contest if you want, could be fun :D**_

_**byebyee!**_


	3. Schedules

_**I feel like I should make a schedule myself for my stories... Work In Progress... Sorry *Innocent Smile***_

_**Just to note, when you read this chapter, when you see 'Room H30' or 'Room A11', the school has hallways like the 'B Wing' or the 'F Wing'. I know it might be confusing... I'm working on how my school would work... I'm confused by it myself. Floor 2 will just be the 200's :)**_

_**If you don't understand, let me know. I'll see if I can help you(:**_

_**Onto the chapter :D**_

* * *

Anthony's P.O.V.

Our school is a bit different then other schools. Most High Schools coming back to school have a full day... We don't but hey... We're not complaining. Everyone on the first day needs to report to the school at a certain time. Example: Seniors need to be here by 8 to get our schedules. Juniors need to be here by 10 to get theirs and so on and so forth...

Kalel and I got out of my car and are walking towards all of our friends.

"Hey guys..."

~~~~~20 Minutes Later~~~~~

All of us were sitting in the auditorium, waiting for someone to tell us where we need to go to get them... This will take awhile.

"Welcome back seniors! Principal Leroy is here, back for another year. Since you all know the drill of this school, I ask that all students with the last names between A to K over to the left and the students with the last names between L to Z to the right. We are going to start with the middle section first..."

~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~

3rd Person P.O.V.

They are all out at Joey's house since his parents aren't home. They are all looking over our schedules, seeing who has what with who.

Anthony's schedule:

1st: Gym

2nd: Physics (H2)

3rd: Geometry (214)

4th: Spanish 4 (A14)

5th: English (C12)

6th: World History (202)

7th: Lunch

8th: OFF

9th: OFF

Football Practice: Monday, Thursday, Friday. 2:30-4:15 PM

Kalel's Schedule:

1st: Geometry (224)

2nd: Italian 4 (D14)

3rd: English (B4)

4th: Gym

5th Physics (H16)

6th: World History (202)

7th: Lunch

8th: OFF

9th: OFF

Cheerleading Practice: Everyday. 2:15-4:00 PM

Ian's schedule:

1st: OFF

2nd: Spanish 3 (206)

3rd: Geometry (214)

4th: English (A22)

5th: Physics (H16)

6th: World History (202)

7th: Lunch

8th: Gym

9th: OFF

Football Practice: Monday, Thursday, Friday. 2:30-4:00 PM

Melanie's schedule:

1st: World History (205)

2nd: Italian 4 (D14)

3rd: English (B4)

4th: Geometry (B18)

5th: Physics (H16)

6th: Gym

7th: Lunch

8th: Creative Arts (A30)

9th: OFF

Cheerleading Practice: Everyday. 2:15-4:00 PM

Joey's schedule:

1st: Gym

2nd: Spanish 3 (206)

3rd: Geometry (214)

4th: OFF

5th: English (C12)

6th: Physics (E21)

7th: Lunch

8th: World History (221)

9th: OFF

Basketball Practice: Monday, Wednesday, Friday. 2:30-4:30 PM

Meghan's schedule:

1st: OFF

2nd: French 4 (H30)

3rd: English (B4)

4th: Geometry (B18)

5th: Gym

6th: World History (202)

7th: Lunch

8th: Physics (E4)

9th: OFF

Volleyball Practice: Monday, Thursday, Saturday. M/Thurs-2:30-4:00 Sat-10AM-12PM

Ingrid's schedule:

1st: Geometry (224)

2nd: Italian 4 (D14)

3rd: English (B4)

4th: Physics (A4)

5th: Gym

6th: OFF

7th: Lunch

8th: World History (221)

9th: OFF

Volleyball Practice: Monday, Thursday, Saturday. M/Thurs-2:30-4:00 Sat-10AM-12PM

Jimmy's schedule:

1st: Spanish 3 (206)

2nd: Gym

3rd: World History (208)

4th: OFF

5th: English (C12)

6th: Physics (E21)

7th: Lunch

8th: Geometry 9F12)

9th: OFF

Baseball Practice: Tuesday, Thursday, Friday. 2:30-4:30

Luke's schedule:

1st: Gym

2nd: OFF

3rd: Spanish 3 (F21)

4th: Geometry (B18)

5th: Physics (H16)

6th: World History (202)

7th: Lunch

8th: English (C14)

9th: OFF

Basketball Practice: Monday, Wednesday, Friday. 2:30-4:30

Sawyer's schedule:

1st: World History (205)

2nd: Physics (H2)

3rd: Spanish 4 (C15)

4th: English (A22)

5th: Gym

6th: Geometry (B6)

7th: Lunch

8th: OFF

9th: OFF

Basketball Practice: Monday, Wednesday, Friday. 2:30-4:30

* * *

_**just saying, NOT ACCURATE AT ALL (obviously XP) i have NO IDEA what classes they took and what languages they had...**_

_**just pretend that this is... something different right? :D and let's also say all their electives are complete so they have enough credits to graduate... Melanie just wanted to take art since she loves it so much :D**_

_**anyways, i hope you enjoyed and please don't hate me that this took freaking forever to come out *puppy eyes***_

_**this took me forever to plan... for some odd reason so that's why i've been away from this story... :P**_

_**byebyee! :D**_


	4. The First Week

_**first off, sorry for the delays, i was catching up on the last weeks worth of videos and doing homework :/**_

_**also, i have a question for all of you, should i just do Kalanthony since it's what i do best or roam around to get a feel of whose class is what and sports and all that fun stuff? let me know! :)**_

* * *

Anthony's P.O.V.

~~~~~That Next Week-At School~~~~~

~~~~~Monday~~~~~

I said goodbye to Kalel and headed towards the gym with Joey and Luke. The thing about the first two or three days of gym, you don't really do anything since everyone is getting settled with lockers and the basics of where to get changed and meeting the gym teacher. For us, we already know most of the school staff, much less, the gym teachers. We also do play sports so that plays a role in there...

The three of us walked up on the bleachers and sat down, setting our bags next to us. We talked until the Mr. Kraner, our gym teacher for this year, told us to settle down.

"Hello students, I'm Mr. Kraner. This is Mrs. Jock and Mr. Lanser. We are the gym teachers here. Now, some of you might not know each other since some of you are freshmen, others seniors. Don't worry, you'll get to know each other through the year." He said.

They went on with the 'rules of gym' which I don't think anyone really paid attention to. Well, we didn't at least... Oops.

They then explained when sport practices begin. Starting today for most, others tomorrow. Cheerleading starts today as well. Our first football game is in two weeks.

Before we knew it, it was 8:15 and the bell rang for second period. I said goodbye to Joey and Luke and made my way to the H Wing to go to Physics. Yay...

Kalel's P.O.V.

Anthony and I don't have a class together until 6th which is too far away. It'd only 2nd period... God help me now. I have Italian... which is a honors class...

I walked into the classroom and sat down. I waited a few moments before Melanie and Ingrid came in together. They came in more and sat on both sides of me. We talked before Signora Mella came in.

"Ciao classe! Sono la signora mella. Benvenuti a onori italiani!"

"Ciao Signora Mella." We responded back.

I heard that this was the extremely nice Italian teacher. In the last four years of being in Italian Honors, I've never had her. I've had the mean one, Signora Gragio. Bleh, I never liked her. I pity all the kids that have her this year. At least I know I'll never have her again... Good Riddance...

~~~~~Tuesday~~~~~

Anthony's P.O.V.

...And there goes the bell for third period. I only have one thing to say... I suck at math, especially geometry. I only took the class for Kalel and we ended up not even being in the same class. She has it first so she already had math... I wouldn't be able to have it first anyways, my tired brain can't comprehend anything before... or well, any time at all... I'm always tired considering we have to wake up at 6 am every freaking morning.

...Math Sucks...

~~~~~Wednesday~~~~~

Kalel's P.O.V.

Who loves gym? Not me... I am all alone in gym this year. No one is in my class which sucks complete butt. Maybe I'll make some friends?

~~~~~Thursday~~~~~

Anthony's P.O.V.

It's only 10 o'clock in the morning and it's already 5th period... Thank god!

~~~~~Friday~~~~~ **(A/N I'm sorry I'm skipping through so fast... I'm just desperate for a chapter... I'm sorry)**

It's now 7th period and I'm meeting Kalel at her locker to go out for some lunch... and then stay out since school is over for the day.

It's time too, I'm STARVING! I don't really have time for breakfast since I don't get up until the last 5 minutes before I need to leave.

The only time I've ever gotten up early and I mean, 5 am, 5:30 am is when I was woken up by Kalel pushing me off the bed when she slept over at times... But I still love her the same...

Anyways, time for lunch!

* * *

**chapter 4 sucks... i know, don't rub it in. :P**

**anyways, i hoped you enjoyed this somewhat of a chapter...**

**new schedule should be up in a bit! :D**


	5. Ordinary Day&HomeComing!

_**I've decided on doing this story once or twice a week, most likely on a Friday or Saturday. I find it easier to me that I'm not stressing to get a chapter out for you guys and feeling bad when I can't...**_

_**Anyways, I hope that's okay with you guys, I'm only one person and I need to update my other stories for you guys too. **_

_**Hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Week Later~~~~~

Our coach has been making us practice nonstop for Cheer. The first football game is tomorrow. We need to cheer. Two and Two together... Yeah...

Anyways... nothing interesting happened in the last week obviously since it's only school... I think we can all agree that school sucks... To an extent to some people at least.

But look at the bright side... only 38 weeks left! I'm already counting down the days... GO BY FASTER!

I feel bad for saying that considering it's my last year here and then I go off to college... I did like this school at least... I made a lot of new friends, my friends I've always had, and my loving boyfriend. My life is a life people would want...

It's 5th period right now and I'm exhausted from gym. We had to run 3 laps around the track and then we played soccer for 20 minutes. I'm just glad I had extra deodorant and perfume in my gym locker.

It's really hard for me to get from gym to H16... The H wing is the hardest hallway to get to. You need to go through the D Wing, then the F Wing then the G wing, down that hallway to get to the H directly... Some people don't know how to walk but I'm used to it now... Well, for the most part I am. It could be pretty annoying.

It is now Friday and I'm desperate to finish this day and go home to take a nap. I'm that tired. I got to be back at the school by 2:30 though... At least I'm off for lunch and then 8th and 9th period.

I watched the clock as it ticked. There was still another 15 minutes left of class. My teacher was babbling about something... I tapping my pen against my binder, wishing time would go by faster.

I guess I zoned out so much I didn't realize Melanie passed a note to me. I looked down and picked it up.

_"Dude? You okay, you seem... Out of it..." _Mel wrote.

I replied. _"Yeah, I'm fine, just really tired. They made us run 3 laps around the track and play soccer... I'm exhausted."_

I passed it back to her. She opened it and read it. She looked at me before writing something back.

_Well, you better be well rested for tonight."_

_"I know, I know. I was planning on taking a nap when I get home."_

_"Sounds good to me too actually."_

I giggled and nodded at her. Finally the bell went and Mel, Ian and I walked to our lockers.

"What time do we need to be here later?" Mel asked.

"Mrs. Jock said be here, in the gym by 2:30." I replied, putting my binder away.

Mel nodded and grabbed her bag and closed her locker.

"Have fun at gym." I said to her.

She roller her eyes. "Thanks."

I giggled as she and Ian walked away. I grabbed my bag when someone's hands were over my eyes.

"Guess who?" The person asked.

I giggled. "Mmm... Is it my good-looking friend Joey?"

The person took their hands away from me and turned me around. I laughed so hard when I saw their face.

"I'm kidding babe. Of course I knew it was you." I said, pecking Anthony on the lips.

He playfully rolled his eyes and leaned against the lockers. "Haha very funny."

I giggled again and closed my locker.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked.

I nodded. "And a nap."

He chuckled. "School that bad already?"

"You just read my mind..."

~~~~~6 Hours Later~~~~`

We are about 3/4's way into the homecoming game. It ends very soon. I sit on the side with Melanie as the marching band sits behind the cheerleaders.

The thing I really like about this school is that there is literally no bullying. The band kids are friends with the kids on the cheer squad and sports teams. There basically is no status quo.

It's like everyone is your friend... It's like the perfect school. You don't get those anymore...

Anyways, back to the game. There is only 2 minutes left and we're tied. We watch as the time ticks down and everyone runs around. Charlie McHowen has the ball, but he get surrounded. He passes it to Anthony who runs to make the touchdown... AND HE MAKES IT!

All of us are cheering on the sidelines. Team spirit is always a great thing.

~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~

I was in the locker room with Mel and some other cheer friends. We were talking about the game.

"I can't believe they made that at the last second." A cheerleader named Selena said.

"I know. I've never seen Anthony run that fast... Even in all the years I've known him." I said.

We all giggle.

~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~

We are all at Luke's house for our annul sleepover that we have every Friday ever since we were 12. We switch every week. Like, last week it was at my house and the week before it was at Mel's. Next week it's going to be at Sawyer's.

We are all eating ice-cream and watching a movie. It's like a ritual...

I love Fridays...

* * *

_**sorry, but I know next to nothing about sports, i don't play them... but i have a good reason for it.**_

_**anyways, hope you enjoyed and sorry this took forever to get out.. sorry *puppy eyes***_

_**also, side note, 'Our Miracle' hit over 27,000 views! I love you guys soooo much!(Not creepy)**_

_**byebyee! :D**_


	6. New Girl

Kalel's P.O.V.

~~~~~2WeeksLater~~~~~

So it turns out we are getting another student. A female named Rachel Fenderson. She is also starting today apparently...

It was currently 3rd period and a redish haired girl walked in and handed the teacher a note.

The teacher nodded. "Go sit next to Kalel." The teacher said pointing to me.

She looked over to me and walked to the back and sat in the chair next to me.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Fenderson." She whispered to me.

I looked to her and gave her a smile. "I'm Kalel Cullen."

The class went on and the bell finally rang and Meghan, Melanie, Ingrid and I all walked out and went to our lockers for our next class. We all say our goodbyes and head out our separate ways. I walk down the hallway and through the doors of the gym. I say hi to some girls and go to my locker. I put down my books and put in my combo.

Once I finished getting changed, I locked up my purse and put my books on the bench next to me. I hear the whistle blow and I walk out of the locker rooms and to my assigned spot on the gym floor. When our teacher finished calling out our names, we all stood up and did jumping jacks, push-ups, sit-ups, and lunges. When we finished with that, we were told to go outside and run 2 laps around the tennis courts. I guess that's not that bad considering the tennis courts are actually pretty small.

~~~~~10MinutesLater~~~~~

We finished our running about... 5 minutes ago. My gym class is pretty big... Like, 30 students for one teacher. Don't even get me started on the sophomores and freshmen with the other teachers. We all run separately.

We all come back inside for a nice game of volleyball. Half-way through our game I notice a red headed girl come next to me. I look out of the corner of my eye and I see Rachel.

"Rachel? You're in this gym class?" I asked, keeping my eye on the ball.

"Yeah. I have Physics after this in room H16." She said.

I was surprised. Does she have all her classes with me? "Oh uh, really? Me too. I guess we're in the same class."

"Really? That's so cool! What do you have sixth? I have World History in room 202." The redish hair girl said.

"Same. My boyfriend Anthony, his best friend Ian, and my friends Luke and Meghan too." I said, bumping the ball over to the person in front of me.

"You have a boyfriend?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he is the captain of the football team. I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad with my best friend Melanie. She was in our class last period. Blondish hair, greenish-hazel eyes."

"Oh yes! She seems really nice."

"Yeah she really is..." I said, not knowing what to say next...

~~~~~15MinutesLater~~~~~

Gym is over now. I finished getting changed and grabbed my books. I walked out of the locker room and up the stairs to get to history. When I walked in, I already see Ian and Anthony joking around in the back. I rolled my eyes playfully at them and walked over to them and set down my bag and books.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

They looked at each other before making the same face. "Nothing..." They both said.

I rolled my eyes again and pecked Anthony on the lips before sitting down. I see Meghan and Luke walk in and walk over to us and sit down. We all talked before the teacher came in. She told us to quiet down and take out our notebooks.

About halfway through the lesson, Rachel walks in and hands the teacher a note. She looked over to me and gave me a smile and a small wave. I gave a smile back...

~~~~~HalfHourLater~~~~~

And there's the bell telling Anthony and I that we can leave. We both go to our lockers before walking hand-in-hand out of the school...

~~~~~Rachel's P.O.V.~~~~~

Kalel's boyfriend is one hottie. I wonder how I'm going to get rid of her so I can have him to myself...

I evilly smirk as an idea comes to mind but it will need to take time...

* * *

_**Ooooo Rachel is skanky person! XP**_

_**find out what happens in the next chapter of 'Senior Year' :D**_

_**byebyee!**_


	7. A Threat?

**These last two weeks for me... has been one of the most busiest weeks in the past few months. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! :(**

**I've had too many tests to study for, I had a club meeting after school on Wednesday, firetruck load of homework, science labs that take me WAY too long to do, practicing my clarient for my music seating audition and my own personal life with friends and family... Forgive me? :3 I hope you can relate to me in someway... Most(if not all) of us are teenagers in school... It can be very hectic and busy... I'm sorry with these stupid excuses. :(**

**I'm sorry. I'm STILL trying to get my priorities in order and it's not going as well as I want it to...**

**SCHOOL RUINS MY INTERNET LIFE! I promise that once I have more freetime I will upload as much as I can. (I can say I will be uploading probably alot on Christmas Day (which isn't too close but not too far :P) as my present to you guys :D)**

**Okay, I'm done with that, ENJOY! :D**

**P.S. In case you didn't know, Anthony and Kalel have 'done it' before but I'm not going to EVER WRITE about it... Just letting you know.**

* * *

~~~~~1MonthLater~October~~~~~

Kalel's P.O.V.

Rachel has been hanging around with us a lot lately... and I mean a lot. Following us around, coming to our annual sleepover every Friday, going out to lunch. It's coming to the point that some of our friendships are going down... It's really getting us down. I can't even spend 5 minutes alone with my own boyfriend because she is always in our business. I could tell Anthony was getting frustrated too... Socially and Sexually.

You see, we did 'do it' together about 6 months ago and we haven't been able to in a few weeks because either our parents are home or someone is with us... *Cough, Rachel, Cough Cough*.

Anyways, onto anything but Rachel, the Halloween Dance is in a few weeks. It's like this big thing that if you dress up, you can be picked to be the 'King&Queen' of the Halloween Dance... So like Prom basically. Ian and Melanie were actually last years King and Queen.

I was in 2nd period, trying to focus on my lesson but failing miserably. I don't know why but I've just been so out of it for the past few days... I honestly feel a bit sick. I raised my hand and asked if I could go to the nurse, in italian of course because they want us to. I picked up my bag and walked out of the classroom and down the hallway to the nurse's office.

I walked through the doors and sat down on the bench. The nurse looked up at me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked.

"I have a really bad stomach ache and headache." I replied.

"Do you want to call your parents?"

I thought for a second before nodding. "Please."

I typed in my number and waited for the dial to be picked up.

"Hello?" My dad said over the line.

"Hi daddy. I'm not feeling so great... Can you come and pick me up?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Sure sweetheart. I'll be there in a bit."

"Bye daddy." I said.

"Bye sweetheart."

I hung up the phone. "He said he should be here in a few minutes." I said.

The nurse nodded her head and went back to what she was doing.

~~~~~4HoursLater~~~~~

I just woke up from a nap I was taking. I was a bit startled when I saw Anthony sitting on the floor watching tv.

"Babe?" I asked, rubbing my eye.

He looked over at me and smiled. He stood up and sat on the edge of my bed. "Hey, how ya feeling?" He asked.

I gave a small smile. "Better then before. Before I felt like complete shit." I said.

He chuckled. "Mel told me you went home so as soon as it was seventh period I came here. You're parents said you'd be in here so I just sat around while you slept."

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, sitting up more.

"Because you look so cute while you sleep and I couldn't just wake you... You'd probably bite my head off." He said jokingly.

I giggled. "You know me too well."

"Want something to eat? Your mom said you skipped breakfast this morning. I bet you're hungry." He said.

I smiled again. "Sure that would be nice."

He smiled and kissed my forehead before getting up and leaving the room.

I sighed in content and sat back. My smile soon faded as I heard something outside my window. I got up and pulled my curtain back.

I screamed at the message on the window...

**_I'm coming for you._**

It was written in something red... I then fall to the ground... unconscious...

* * *

_**OOhHH Is Rachel upto somethingggg?**_

_**find out soooooooooon XP**_

_**byebyee!**_


End file.
